guildofdraconisfandomcom-20200214-history
Adventure 9
Return to Base After returning to the capital to meet with Carabath Wildrunner, they turn over the captive, Lady Blackwell, and report their findings. They report the betrayal in Porthia by his contact and the ensuing chaos that followed. They also report all their findings from their adventure and their interrogation of Lady Blackwell. Carabath decides that their only solid lead is the whereabouts of the lair of Veilmelthinax and the party should go and investigate, discovering what they can about the Dragon Initiate. Heading North Ditching their outfits designed for the desert, the party equips themselves for freezing temperatures. They head northeast, passing through the Aundrian University, then head north on the main road. While traveling through a forested area at the northern edge of Agria, they encounter a Greenvise, a monstrous plant, but the party dispatches it and continues on. They eventually cross the border into Hergzovia, passing a border post there. Seemingly ill-equipped to guard the border, they still ask questions before letting the party pass. They continue north and the region get colder and more mountainous. Eventually they make a pit stop in the last major city on the road, Ultin. Tension Rising As they party continues north, they reach the border of Hergzovia and Ankovia. Portestors are on the Ankovia side of the border, harassing the border patrol on the Hergzovia side. Opting to stay out of the way of their mutual hatred, they party passes by and continues further north into the mountains. The party eventually reaches the last town before their destination, a small village called Avrin. While in the village, they are approached by a monk named Devrick. He is part of the Orbis Magisters, a group that collects books, and offers a reward for a certain book that might still be in the horde of Veilmelthinax. The party debates, but ultimately agrees to bring it to him if they find it. Up the Pass After resting in Avrin, they head up the pass that leads to the dragon's lair. On their way up, they encounter a Ice Golem, which attacks them on sight. The party dispatches the foe, continuing on their trek. Eventually they reach the summit. With no sight of anyone around, the party heads into the cave. When they get inside they are greeted by three bipedal dragon creatures, known as Dragonkin, lead by an odd looking Elf barbarian with dragon scales all over his body. Battle begins immediately. Consolation Prize After the party wins their battle, they search the lair. It has been mostly cleaned out, signs of a dragon living here long gone. They do find the book, the Book of Fey, that Devrick was looking for. They search the bodies and discover a letter (see full text at link) addressed to the party. The letter says much, but mostly it says that Veilmelthinax is done with the Dragon Initiate, after being sold out by Lady Blackwell. He hopes the party doesn't pursue him, and to sate their appetite, he gives them the locations of two other members of the Dragon Initiate: Elwin Blackwater and Emper Velbond. Returning Home With the letter and two promising leads, they decide to head back. Coming down the mountain, the party returns to the village of Avrin. They give the book to Devrick for their reward. Upon finishing that, Sarin, who suddenly has the power to teleport, tries to teleport the party back to the capital in two trips. He is...marginally successful. No one is hurt too bad.